<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have you ever had a family ? by itiskimia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300614">Have you ever had a family ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia'>itiskimia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Business, Lip Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Sickness, Six years old yevgeny, protective gallaghers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and ian meet in a club , mickey has no one but his son , and he is all alone </p><p>But can ian make him feels like home ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Most Beautiful Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                         </p><p>                   </p><p>Milcovich company had a big marketing in business. mickey is lead manger in company and his father is the big CEO, he never had a choice pursuing that, he never really think what he likes or want to do for the rest of his life, it was a family business so no question mark would come to that.</p><p>beside the fact that he hates his own father, he despises his career too, but he was good with numbers and maneging things in order, and he had a big mansion, a beach house, half of the california was under their family name signature.</p><p>and he can provide everything his son wants, so he was ok with his situation, after all his family keep this business for decades. nothing in mickeys's life was his choice, not even getting married and having a child. he and svetlana got married.<br/>it was a force-arangemant wedding for company benefits anyway.<br/>they got divorce couple years ago.<br/>mickeys's father was a psychotic prick! he hits his own kids when they were little, mandy made her decision and stay away from her family.<br/>mickey missed her every fuckin day.</p><p>she was his little sister, best friend and only family he had growing up, but on the other side he was happy for her. that she is finally free. beside her, Yevgeny was the most beautiful thing in his life for now.</p><p>but mickey was gay and he keeps it as a secret for his whole life except from mandy , and one more person who knew about him was sam. sam is mickey secretary, he saw mickey in boystown one night, and mickey was scared that maybe sam would tell everyone about his personal life.<br/>mickey knows that terry had no limits when it comes to his taboos!<br/>but sam promised him that he would never say a word to anyone. and they end up been friends somehow, sam was gay too so he knew what it feels like to live in a closet for a long time.</p><p>It was 8 pm on monday night.<br/>mickey was distracted all day, cause svetlana was in town for few days and she decides keeping yevgeny with her while she's there.<br/>mickey knew she is incapable of been a good mother, she was selfish and entitled, always drunk and seeking around for fuckboys and parties.<br/>when sam came to the room mickey was talking to yevgeny<br/>" yes buddy i promise you that ninja turtule movie and when you come home we're going to watch that together."</p><p>sam puts papers on mickeys desk.<br/>"yes you are a good boy i'm pretty sure you're on santa's list " mickey smiled finishing his sentence.<br/>sam leans close to mickey and takes the files from other side of desk.<br/>"missed ya too buddy, i'll see you real soon, now go brush your teeth and go to bed okay? good. sleep tight yev, love you" he hangs up.</p><p>"how was he " sam asked.<br/>"sounds good, but i don't like svet around yev, she disappears for long time and shows up again like she was here one hour ago, this would effect yevgeny" he said with anger and sadness in his voice.</p><p>"well he needs his mother too" sam looked at him directly. mickey want to snap and tell him to go fuck himself, he doesn't understand what he had on his mind. to be abandon from your mother. but instead he asked "any meeting left?".</p><p>" no mickey, it's 8 pm, you're over working again." sam pointed to the windows with city's lights on view.</p><p>"shit ... okay now .told you don't call me mickey when we're working man." mickey frowned .</p><p>"sir, yes sir" sam smirked.</p><p>mickey stands up from his chair "okay i'm heading home now, see you tommorow."and closed his button and cleared his blake suite.</p><p>" you can't leave now, it's my birthday, you promised we're going to that club i was talking about and have drinks with my friends!" he stoped mickey on his way out.</p><p>"oh shit man, i forgot , look i'm too tierd, maybe anothr night ." he said</p><p>"so you are not the man of your words?" sam snapped.</p><p>" come again?" mickey gave him an horribly look.</p><p>" i'm just saying you promised me and now you're ditching me." sam said with tremble in his voice.</p><p>" fine we're going to that shit place you want but don't you ever say i'm not the man of my words again." mickey sighed and moves toward door.</p><p>" what's the club's name we're going anyway?" he asked turning back and looking at sam</p><p>"it's fairytale!" sam answered with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________<br/>I'll try to update it soon and regular for evry week . Hope you enjoy 🦊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neon Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"seriously sam? a strip club?" mickey asked rowdy.<br/>
Place was crowded and noisy. mickey didn't like it at all.</p><p>" come on mickey don't be a drag please, it's a nice place, people drink and hang out while they can order a lap dance<br/>
if they want to !" sam said while pointing to strippers.<br/>
mickey followed him spiritless to the bar part of the club. he saw sam's friedns sitting at the bar.<br/>
he sits there and almost silent meantime sam and his friedns were laughing and congrats him.<br/>
a sudden voice draw his attention. " what can i get for you guys?"</p><p>mickey looks up, he saw a boy taller than him and even though club was very dark but with all those neon lights through<br/>
he can sees the sparks the guy had in his eyes and red hairs that even brighten up his face.</p><p>sam's friend asked with longing " how bout a glass full of that ginger ass darling?" they laughed. mickey still kept his poker face.<br/>
he never like the guys with mockery pick up lines.<br/>
"i'm afraid we don't serve that kinda things for ya." bartender smirked at them.<br/>
" why ? you're taken or something" sam asked with his seductive voice.<br/>
mickey couldn't believe sam can be so lame sometimes.<br/>
"no i don't, but only by looking at your friend i can tell he can't pay the price so." he said and give them a caustic look.<br/>
sam and his friends laughed. all of them was impressed by guy's cool temper.<br/>
" in this club? not a chance let me take you to bathroom and show you how much saving i pack." sam said as a final offer.<br/>
" come on man leave him alone, can't you just order your damn drink?" mickey frowned at him.<br/>
" k, fine. umm, give us 4 beers." sam said<br/>
" right away." bartender said and left their area of the bar and came back with their drinks.<br/>
mickey's eyes followed him as he left and served them their beers.<br/>
Gosh he was hot all the way.</p><p>the bartender left so he was serving others customers.<br/>
sam's friedns take their drinks and heads to the dance plate.<br/>
sam take mickey's arm trying to pull him to dance.<br/>
mickey growled at him as a no and quickly release him arm and sat back.<br/>
sam shrugged as he don't care and went to dance plate.</p><p>while mickey was looking at them in the crowd and finishing his beer he turned around with a tap on his shoulder.<br/>
" wanna more beer?" bartender asked.<br/>
" yes please." mickey answered and the guy take empty glass and filled it up and hand it to mickey.<br/>
as he gave him the glass their fingers brushed together and mickey felt his nerves stir.<br/>
he smiled with what he felt and it drops the guy attention.<br/>
" what?" bartender asked while wipping a glass with napkin.<br/>
"nothing, it's just been a long time since i was in a club like this" mickey improvised.<br/>
" why? is it to gay for your attitude?" the guy asked with a tense voice.<br/>
" no , not the gay part, i work too much so no time around here. guess i'm not those queer group of people who only cares bout thier dicks and fun nights "<br/>
mickey said and moving his head a bit for pointing to empty sits of sam and sam's friends next to him.<br/>
they both laughed at same time. mickey looked at his eyes again and the bartender caught his eyes and they stared at each other.<br/>
" Ian" the guy said offering his hand toward mickey.<br/>
" mickey " he said and shook his hand. after a bit of moment they finaly take away their hands.<br/>
mickey could felt the warmth from ian's palm.<br/>
" so what is your job mickey?" ian asked.<br/>
" i'm a business man"<br/>
" a business man huh? well that explain why you are not around clubs and fun nights. it's because your workaholic ass!" ian laughed again<br/>
casued mickey a smile on his face too<br/>
" no man. it's just a family thing, wasn't my choise for sure." he said and take a sip from his beer.<br/>
" then what would be mickey's choice?" ian asked , looking at him straight.</p><p>mickey's choice? what a abscurity combination for him. no one ever asked him something like that.</p><p>"i don't know, i think i've always wanted a bar for myslef. not a club like this in milion years but a nice and calm place where people can talk and chill<br/>
wouldn't be this loud for fuck's sake." his toned raised by ending his sentence.</p><p>ian laughed at annoyed face on mickey. " actually it's a good plan when you gets older and retirement." he said.<br/>
"well i'm at my 30's and i'm ready to retire now." mickey sighed.<br/>
" sorry bout that" ian said with a afflicted smile on his face.<br/>
" what about you? is it your real deal?" mickey asked.<br/>
" no, not even close. i'm in college . i'm study to become a doctor, or an EMT at least, it takes next four years, really depends on my paychecks and grades." ian replied<br/>
" doctor.... wow , that's big"<br/>
" yeah, i've got my shit together a little bit late , but i made it to university. "<br/>
" how old are you?"<br/>
" i'm 27."<br/>
" not to late then ."<br/>
" thanks." ian nodded and smiled.<br/>
mickey smiled back at him and take another sip.<br/>
" are those your friends? i've seen them a lot in here." ian asked sound uninstrested.<br/>
" no man , just sam , the blond one who sat next to me, he's my secratory and tonight is his birthday, those are his idiot friedns." mickey said nonchalant.<br/>
" Don't you wanna catch up with them?" ian asked trying not to look cared to mickey's respond.<br/>
" nah , i'm good here." mickey said with a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>" mickey!" sam ran toward mickey and put his arm around his neck.<br/>
ian looked down with movement sam made on mickey.<br/>
" you're not coming dance with us?" sam asked ardent.<br/>
" no, i'm about to leave, need to go home and check some stuff for morning meeting." mickey retorted. he wasn't ready for an interrupt in his conversation with ian.<br/>
" i think i'm wasted mickey, guys give me some party favour and i think i'm high. can you give me a ride please?" sam asked<br/>
" fuck....okay. i'll give you a ride." mickey said . though he wasn't in mood with irksome sam but he couldn't leave him in a bar loaded.<br/>
ian heard the whole thing, hopeless but he don't let it takes the best of him.<br/>
" great , i'm going to say goodbyes to boys, see you in front of club?" sam asked while leaning against mickey's shoulder<br/>
" yeah go ahead" he answered annoyed.<br/>
sam ran unsteady torward his friedns.<br/>
mickey take out his wallet and pull out a 100 bucks on table infront of ian to cover his drinks and tip.<br/>
" it's on the house" ian shook his head and gave mickey's money back<br/>
mickey takes it and asked "you allowed to?"<br/>
" it's always free for guys like you" ian smiled<br/>
"guys like me?" mickey rebuted with a grin in his face.<br/>
" good talkers." ian teased him.<br/>
" aahaw" mickey was disappointed<br/>
"and hot ones" ian corrected himslef.<br/>
"you're a dick !" he exclaimed and they both laughed. mickey was flattered .<br/>
" thanks for drinks ian." he added<br/>
"see you around" ian smiled<br/>
" see ya" mickey smiled back, then heads for the door.</p><p>on his way out he turns around once more and take a glance over ian through the neon lights.<br/>
he smiled and left.<br/>
__________________________________________________<br/>
mickey was on the way sam's place and sam was in sit next to him in mickey's car.</p><p>" thanks again for the ride boss." sam muttered.<br/>
" sure" mickey nodded.<br/>
" did you have fun tonight?"<br/>
" i do actually" mickey smiled.<br/>
" really ?" sam asked disbelieved<br/>
" yeah, thanks for your birthday "<br/>
" i'm glad!" sam said proudly of himself<br/>
"hey, how many interns we have tomorrow for interview ?" mickey asked.<br/>
sam take his iPad out from his bag to check mickey's schedule.<br/>
" lemme see, we have four people coming tomorrow" sam responded<br/>
"their name is Simon Lewis, Dustin Henderson, Clay Jensen and Philip Gallagher." He added.<br/>
"good" mickey answered distracted by good time he had earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after lunch break sam entered mickey's office.<br/>
mickey was busy with his presentation for his forward meeting.<br/>
sam sat on chair front of mickey's desk.</p><p>"do you have time to review those interns we had this morning?" sam asked<br/>
"sure, go ahead." mickey retorted as he start typing on his computer.<br/>
" i think our best choice would be Clay Jensen, he graduated from columbia university, this one will work." sam said while checking resumes.<br/>
"no, he was really up tied down with choosing his words, i do like his sneakers tho but not his stress level, pass." he rebutted.<br/>
sam chuckled a bit . " okay boss, what about dustin henderson and simon lewis, they were okay too."<br/>
" the ones with curly hair and glass?" he frowned.<br/>
" yes, they were well educated too."<br/>
"nah, they were both chatty and talkactive. can't really tolerate them, go with last one." mickey still had his eyes on screen.<br/>
"you mean Philip Gallagher?" sam was shocked.<br/>
"yeah, the white ass one." he said casual.<br/>
"i'm not sure if he's a good choice for this. he's a kicked out college student and ruined his grands." he was tarted.<br/>
"yeah, but he's working his whole life which means he's handy and hardworker."<br/>
"but he's from southside, god knows what he had done in his life." sam was biting.<br/>
" so what? guy was smart, he can manage my meetings and reckoning accounts."<br/>
"i'm not sure mickey." he was looking at him<br/>
mickey stops typing on his computer and glance at him." like i said before it's mr milkovich during works hours, and he was a decent guy who needs this internship<br/>
and he's old enough to know what he's doing, now you can go, tell him to be here first thing in morning." he determined.<br/>
"yes Mr Milkovich." sam sat up and got out mickey's office.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>mickey's office was on 19th floor, he gets out from elevator, walked through his employees and they said good morning to him ,<br/>
he's staff really loved him, his precinct never been downsized. he entered glass wall that separate his office from other.<br/>
saw sam behind his desk next to his office's door and said hi to him, and when he was about to enter his office he notice that white ass intern guy<br/>
sitting on a chair waiting for mickey to shows up.<br/>
"good morning, what was your name again?" mickey stayed at door frame.<br/>
the guy stands up.<br/>
" it's Philip Gallagher." sam snapped.<br/>
mickey frowned at sam's respond and move his hand forward.<br/>
"hello philip."<br/>
" hi, it's just lip sir." then he shook mickey's hand.<br/>
" Lip then it would be. come inside." he said and get inside his office and sat behind his chair.<br/>
" please, have a sit." he said and smiled at him.<br/>
lip sat front of him.<br/>
" well first i just wanna thank you for this opportunity. i know that i was not the best candidate for this, i was surprised when i got the call back"<br/>
he said bashful<br/>
" well lip you are what i expected for this job, i need someone cleaver and man enough to notice every mistake in document before i sign them<br/>
and as my temporary assistant taking care of my schedules then things will works out perfect, i have strong feeling that you're able to to that."<br/>
" thanks sir, i would not let you down." lip retorted solid.<br/>
" Good, sam will show your desk, settle down, meet everyone and i'll send you mails you need to work on today." mickey said fast.<br/>
lip nodded , sat up and left.<br/>
ten minutes later sam entered and walk toward mickey.<br/>
" your temp is meeting human resources now." sam informed.<br/>
" okay, when will sharehoders come?" he asked.<br/>
" eleven, still don't get why you choose him, was it for your personal pleasure?" sam smirked.<br/>
" no man, he's not my type." he said reluctance.<br/>
" what's your type then?"<br/>
" redheads, fuckin alien looking with freckles i guess." he answered automatically.<br/>
" like the twinkie in bar last night?" sam asked.<br/>
mickey then got aware of what he said and looked up at him.<br/>
" he wasn't a twinkie." mickey spatted.<br/>
" he works in stripe club." sam retorted.<br/>
" fuck off." mickey scowled.<br/>
sam gave him an accusation look and left the office.<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>two weeks past quickly, everyone specially sam were convinced that lip is perfect for this job.<br/>
after that lip was officially at his position as mickey's assistant. one month passed and everything works out right.</p><p>lip was checking some appointment with mickey when he felt mickey was agitated.<br/>
"you're okay Mr Milkovich?" lip asked.<br/>
"umm, yes. just got lot on my mind right now." he retorted.<br/>
" what is it ?"<br/>
" well the lady who take cared of my son can't make it to come anymore, gotta leave town for visiting her daughter, so i have some problem with it." mickey blurted out.<br/>
" so you need what? a babysitter?"<br/>
" no, i need someone who take cares of yevgeny when i'm not around, or take him to school when i have early meetings and .... who am i kidding? i need a fucking full time babysitter."<br/>
" isn't like agency that send people for this kinda shit? i don't have information on that, in my family the oldest taking care of little ones. southside style." lip smiled at his own words.<br/>
" old school, well i liked it." he feels misery about his own family when he heard things lip just said.<br/>
" if my sister was around she would help, i'm sure, but i can't really trust people with my kid man." he added.<br/>
" i think i know someone for this job sir." lip informed.<br/>
" you do?" mickey asked stunned.<br/>
" yes, i had my head for him and you can have my words for it." lip said proudly.<br/>
" it's a him?" mickey retorted.<br/>
"yeah , he's great with kids and love them, well not in creepy way." he warned.<br/>
" you think i can see him tomorrow? get to know him? have two words with him?" mickey asked.<br/>
" lemme check your plans." lip said and open his iPad and check mickey's schedule.<br/>
" you can meet him before your lunch break." lip added.<br/>
"don't you have to check in with him too?" mickey concerned.<br/>
"i'm sure he's open too." lip grinned at him.<br/>
" wow, you two are really close, don't you?" mickey got curious, how he knew about this guy so sure and sturdy?<br/>
" my whole life" he smiled " he's my younger brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tonight is my cousin birthday, and she probably would read this, so happy birthday to my partner in crime💜🌼<br/>hope you enjoy your fuckin twenty birthday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snickers Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey was checking company installment plan with lip for over two hours, lip was penny-wise when it comes to accounts.<br/>they finished their revision and mickey said " did you check in with Mr Scoot too ?"</p><p>" yes i did" lip said</p><p>" okay, would you bring me last year investment deeds?"</p><p>" yeah i'll do." lip was distracted.<br/>sam knocked on the door and come in with mickey's approval.</p><p>"sorry Mr Milkovich, your wife called earlier and she said she wants to bring yevgeny at one pm. and then she will go to airport." sam informed.</p><p>" Ex-wife, thanks god, thing will go back to normal again." mickey sighed.</p><p>sam laughed at the tone and lip was still there and texting with his phone.<br/>"is that your girlfriend?" sam asked looking at lip.</p><p>"my brother, he should have been here ten minutes ago." lip rebutted</p><p>" oh yeah, you said he would come for interview, guess he's shifty." sam sneered.</p><p>"No, my brother never gets late, he's always on time." lip defended.</p><p>" you try callin him?" mickey asked calmly.</p><p>" yes, but he's not picking up my calls, or text."</p><p>mickey could feel lip was worried a little bit.<br/>" maybe his battery died, don't lose your nerve." he said to lip.</p><p>"maybe, if you don't need me imma try to find him."</p><p>" sure, it's about your lunch break anyway, make sure he's okay." mickey nodded.</p><p>" thank you." lip said and walked toward door.</p><p>" hey lip." sam hailed</p><p>" what sam? " lip turned around.</p><p>" Mr Milkovich don't work with people who are not on time, if you reach your brother check if he's okay but tell him don't bother<br/>himself to come, i found someone for taking care of yevgeny, he's no more needed if he missed his interview."<br/>mickey gets mad with sam's word, but if he said he found someone means he did, and he knew sam longer then lip so of course he<br/>would trust sam with new babysitter he just suggested. but he make up his mind and talk to lip.</p><p>" though it's not his place to say that to you, but he's right, after all it's about my son man."</p><p>"I understand Mr Milkovich." lip said with disappointment ant left the room.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>it was two o'clock and mickey was standing next to sam's desk and check some papers with him, and lip was behind him taking deeds from him when svetlana walk through glass wall.<br/>she was aroused, her mascara was ruined with dry tears on her cheeks.<br/>mickey saw her and leave the papers on the desk and walk to her.</p><p>"What the Fuck svet?"</p><p>" wasn't my fault, i swear Mikhailo." she muttered.</p><p>" what? what did you do.... where's yevgeny?"<br/>she didn't respond. he took svetlana's arms rigidly and looked her in the eye.</p><p>"ANSWER ME!!!" he yelled.</p><p>" i told him to not go so far and stay close but...." she mumbled.</p><p>"svet, where the fuck is MY SON ???" mickey lose his tone again.</p><p>"i lost him okay?" she rebutted.</p><p>mickey let go of her, he take a step back and look at her accurately.</p><p>"are you drunk?" he asked</p><p>" no no, i'm sure i kept my limit." svetlana shook her head.</p><p>" you were day drinking again? are you out of your fucking mind?" he hooted.</p><p>" it's not a big deal, i told my dad and he send his guys to find him, they will find him." she said proudly. she still was on liquor.</p><p>"fuck is wrong with you?" mickey was upset but mostly terrified.</p><p>"i told you before, you spoiled him, i told him to sit on the chair and don't leave my sight, but because you made such a woman<br/>out of him and not listening to me anymore mikhailo, like the other night when i refused to read him to sleep he ..."</p><p>" oh my god, please shut the fuck up, for one day shut your mouth, just once." he spatted.</p><p>" you were supposed to take care of him, not losing him for christ sake." he toted.</p><p>svetlana got quite and just look at him scared, she was coming to her senses. now lip and sam were worried too<br/>mickey looks like he was about to lose his shit every second.</p><p>he rubbed his hand down his face, his blood was boiling, he never felt that much anger in his life, he was fuckin homicidal,<br/>never been worried that much.<br/>what if someone kidnapped him, what if someone hurts him?<br/>if he wasn't hurt by now...</p><p>he was on the edge when he heard a soft voice. "Daddy!"<br/>everyone looked at the glass wall and saw yevgeny running toward mickey.</p><p>" hi daddy" yev exclaimed,</p><p>" yevgeny" mickey sank on his knees and opened his arms and embraced yev's whole body.<br/>he panted as he brushed his fingers in yev's blond hair.</p><p>" jesus christ, are you alright? what happen to you?" mickey pulled back and looked at him warily. he noticed yev's left<br/>arm was covered with bandage.</p><p>" oh dad, i was in alley and i tried to climb a tree but i fall, and my arm get hurts, but daddy daddy, can you believe<br/>i didn't cry too much? only a little." he pushed his fingers close to each other as a symptom of little mount of tears.</p><p>"but then red captain america saved me!" he got excited.</p><p>" what?" mickey confused.</p><p>yevgeny moved his head to the man behind himself at the door frame. and everyone's attention draws to the man<br/>standing there.</p><p>"Ian!" lip called his brother in confusion.<br/>he whooped at him and walked to him.</p><p>" hey you alright bro?" lip looked him in the eye.</p><p>" yeah. i'm totally fine." ian retorted.</p><p>" he's your brother?" sam asked in disbelief</p><p>"yes he is." lip nodded. "and looks like he found yevgeny." he added.</p><p>mickey didn't say anything. he still was processing the situation there.<br/>he stood up.</p><p>svetlana took yevgeny's hand and talked to him.<br/>" yevgeny, tell mama what happened when you left mommy, does this man hurts you?" she inclined.</p><p>"are you serious?" lip lost his tone a bit</p><p>" yevgeny answer the question." she ignored lip.</p><p>"no mom, i just get bored when you were at the bar talking to your friends, and i see a clown with balloons outside so i get out<br/>and followed him, mom he got so many balloons, blue ones, green, yellow, re..."</p><p>"yevgeny cut the bullshit and say the rest, where did you go?" she yelped.</p><p>yevgeny was about to cry.</p><p>"hey!" ian yelled at her.<br/>"he's already scared , don't make him sad again." he warned her.</p><p>"you know who am i carrot boy?, don't you ever talk to me like that again." she got mad.</p><p>" stop... just fucking stop." mickey moved forward and release yevgeny's hand from svetlana then hugged him<br/>and elevated him and kissed his forehaed.</p><p>"i'm sorry buddy, don't cry okay?, i won't let it happen, ever again" he whispered in yev's ears as he hold him in his arms.</p><p>"daddy i just followed the balloons but then i lost them in crowd. and in alley i saw a tree, so i thought climbed up the tree just like jungle book we read together and i would see where did balloons go." he whimpered as he said his word.</p><p>"shshsh buddy, it's okay now, it's over, look your with me now, does your arm still hurt?" his words calmed yevgeny.</p><p>" not anymore." yev shook his head.</p><p>" that's my captain america and he's not even wearing his suit." mickey said trying to lighten his mood up.</p><p>"yeah, dad i was so brave i barely cried, red captain saw how strong i was." he exclaimed.</p><p>" i know, hey can you stay here with lip while i'm talking to mom?" mickey asked.</p><p>" can red captain stays too?" yev said.</p><p>"of course he can, be a good kid tho, hey lip?." he said</p><p>lip walked torward mickey and took yevgeny from him and lip held yev in his arms.</p><p>" stay with him" mickey adds as he patted yev's back through lip's arm. then he take a glance at svetlana.</p><p>" come to office." as he walked sevtlana followed him and he closed the door behind him.</p><p>" you're the shittiest mom i've ever seen in my fucking life, i don't want you around yevgeny's life until you take your shits straight" mickey spatted.</p><p>"you can't, i'm his mother, he needs me." svetlana rebutted.</p><p>"he don't need an alcoholic russian ass messing up his life, and for your record i have his full custody. i've known your english sucked<br/>but it means i decide when you gonna see him, or not, are we clear?" he tantrumed.</p><p>"it was an accident."</p><p>" no it wasn't a fucking accident, it would be if you weren't drink. we were lucky that out of all people ian found him, i'm not repeating myself twice. get sober, then i'll consider letting you be with him, now walked the fuck away!" he was mad.</p><p>sevetlana stared at him for a moment, and mumble 'Сукин сын' then left the office.</p><p>mickey stayed there alone, his mind was off, he could only imagine what would happened if ian didn't find him.<br/>how did he find him anyway?</p><p>he got out his office and stand next to sam's desk. and he saw yevgeny sitting between lip and ian on the couch with his toy.</p><p>yevgeny ran toward his dad and mickey hugged him again, but longer then last time.</p><p>" dad i can't breath, lemme go..."</p><p>mickey was about to cry, his eyes were red, but he hold his tears back. he released him arms and stood up.<br/>" hey do you have time to talk?" his eyes were on ian now.</p><p>" yeah sure." ian stood up.</p><p>" stay with lip a little bit more, i finish my job sooner and we can go home watch ninja turtles, okay?" mickey asked yev.</p><p>" can we order pizza too?"</p><p>" of course we can, just let me talk to ian, then we go, be good with lip."</p><p>" okay." yev smiled, mickey sighed relief.</p><p>" come with me." he said to ian.</p><p>"sam, call sevet's dad and told him we found yevgeny." mickey glanced sam</p><p>" i'll do it." sam nodded</p><p>mickey got inside his office with ian following him.<br/>mickey walked to his desk and leaned against it then loosen his tie a little.</p><p>" how did you find him?" he asked.</p><p>"i got off the bus to come here for my interview with you, but i got the wrong station, so i was nervous and wanna call lip but my battery died,<br/>suddenly i heard something hitting to the ground and after that a crying voice, so i followed the voice in alley and i saw him. i asked him what's his name but he refused to tell me , he said he shouldn't supposed to tell his name to strangers.<br/>and i notice his wound. i knew i would be late for meeting but i couldn't leave him like that in streets. i consoled him and eventually he was calm, i took him to the pharmacy and bought some stuff to take care of him. he got comfort with me, told me his name, and with his last name i realised he's a milkovich, long story short i take us here." ian said and stop talking.</p><p>" i, i don't know what to say. thank you, really, i owe you big time, just tell me what you need and i'll do it." his voice get shaky</p><p>" i didn't do it for reward, i had no idea he's your son." ian retorted.</p><p>" i know, i know, just fuck.... i'm still processing things in order." he sniffed.</p><p>" you okay?" ian asked.</p><p>" yeah , yeah , just truly thank you." he smiled a little</p><p>" sure, it's over now, he's safe." ian smiled back</p><p>" still want this job?" mickey asked.</p><p>" shit, yeah i need this job."</p><p>" it's yours then, have a sit, we need to discuss about things."</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>mickey and yev were sitting front of big TV screen, while watching cartoons, mickey stroked yev's hair.<br/>yevgeny put his hand in his pocket and bring something out.</p><p>" what's that?" mickey asked.</p><p>" snickers bar, can i eat it now?" yev said.</p><p>" depends, am i gonna have some too?"</p><p>" yes, i know you liked them more than i do."</p><p>" damn straight kiddo."<br/>yegeny cut his snickers bar in half and gave his dad a piece.</p><p>" thanks, where did you get them?" mickey took a bite and looked at his son.</p><p>" ian gave it to me"</p><p>" he did?"</p><p>" yeah, when we were at pharmacy, he bought me two, and said i can have one now , and the other one i can keep till he find my parents."</p><p>" that was sweet, very kind of him." mickey breathed in.</p><p>"he's really nice, i'm glad i can see him everyday now." yev smiled and look at the TV.</p><p>mickey kissed the top of yevgeny's head and whispered.<br/>" me too buddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charley Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>three weeks past , ian works as a full time babysitter in mickey's house. routine was simple. ian take yevgeny for daycare,<br/>and then he goes to school. he takes yevgeny at four and  they go home together. he stays whole week with two blond any darkblack haired milkoviches. he really adores yevgeny, he was smart and fun to spend time with, but ian find himself into mickey very much, he even gets disappoint at weekends when he had to go home.<br/>he tried to flirt with mickey couple of times but either he doesn't get hints or was not into ian. which left ian cold after a while. instead they <br/>keep is simple and normal. when mickey came home they've had dinner and play with yev till his bed time and after that ian and mickey <br/>talk about their day or watch movies on sofa. and ian decided that things are okay this way, even his desire was more for him.</p><p>monday he wakes up on time just to make pancake that he promised yevgeny the night before.<br/>yev rushed to kitchen in his pajamas.</p><p>"pancakes and chocolate chips!" he exclaimed and clapped his hand together.</p><p>"yes buddy, get the syrup from cabinet yev." ian said and allocated pancakes on plates.</p><p>yev opened the cabinet and bring the big bottle of chocolate syrup out and he tried to open it but he push it too hard and all of it spilled over<br/>kitchen floor.</p><p>"ian..." yev called him with a penitente voice.</p><p>" yeah?...." ian turned and see the mess.<br/>"oh it's okay buddy, i'll clean it now, you go change for school, okay?"</p><p>"okay , i'm sorry." </p><p>"not a big deal, just be careful next time. now go get dressed." ian nodded and caressed yev's back.</p><p>yev went to his room and ian opened the shelf to find towels.</p><p>" morning...." mickey entered the kitchen and chafing his eyes,</p><p>"morning, oh.... hey watch out!" he spatted.</p><p>mickey looked at him but he take a another step and he slipped, then fall on his fit.</p><p>" jesus mickey...." ian invaded to him and stand beside him.</p><p>" son of a bitch...." he muttered under the pain.</p><p>"you okay? need a hand?" he offered his hand. </p><p>"no, i can stand up myself." mickey declined and tried to stand up but he felt massive pain on his ankle. "fuck ian... it hurts!" he bawled.</p><p>" told you let me help!" he rebutted, ian bent and sat on his knees to check mickey's leg. "stand still, mick " he demanded and examined it.<br/>mickey jolted under pain and grab onto ian's shoulder. ian with his free hand held his hand firmly and mickey squeezed his hand and pressed his forehead to ian's arm. </p><p>" okay, it doesn't seem broken, but we gotta take you to a hospital." ian looked back at him</p><p>" why the fuck there's syrup on kitchen ?" mickey moved his head back and eyed him.</p><p>" yev accidentally spilled it." ian retorted.</p><p>"shit... okay let's go to hospital, but have to get yev to daycare first." mickey said and released his hand from ian.</p><p>" okay we drop him off first, here call lip tell him you're not going to work today." he got out his phone and dialed lip's number.</p><p>" i'll talk to him, go get yevgeny ready."</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>they took CT scan and the result was spraining an ankle. which means mickey had to rest in bed for a week at least.</p><p>ian opens the door of mickey's bedroom and helped him to walk to his bed. mickey holds ian's arm and tried to not put<br/>all of his weight on his injured leg. but he couldn't handle it, he twisted from the pain.<br/>ian skidded beside him and put mickey's arm around his neck so mickey could lean on him, mickey hold his hand tight <br/>and ian put his other hand on mickey's waist to have more control on him.<br/>they got to bed, ian held mickey's arm so mickey turned around and sit on the bed.</p><p>" thanks man." mickey said and put his hands on his knees. </p><p>" yeah, no problem." ian stood straight.</p><p>"fuck... all my clothes smell like a fucking ER." mickey frowned when he sniffed himself.</p><p>"i'll give you new ones." ian went to drawer and picked a new shirt for him. then he just notice it's the first time that he's in mikcey's room. </p><p>he stood front of him and leans toward mickey, he took the hem of his shirt.<br/>mickey swept by gesture and glanced him</p><p>" the fuck you doing?" he snapped.</p><p>" helping you to change." he said confused. still holding the shirt.</p><p>"it's a fucking charley horse, not quadriplegia." mickey raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"your call, but it's gonna hurt on yourself." he smirked and handed mickey his shirt.</p><p>" don't you have class today smartass?" </p><p>" i did, but i skipped it." he huffed a sigh.</p><p>" sorry." mickey was ashamed, after all it wasn't his duty to taking him to hospital, or helping him to walk and everything, but yet he <br/>was corrupting him with his attitude.</p><p>"it's okay, i'm staying for today but who you gonna call to be here for the rest of the week?" ian asked.</p><p>" no one, don't need a babysitter."</p><p>"kidding right? your doctor said you need a week of bedridden if you wanna back on your feet soon, means someone <br/>gotta be here." ian informed.</p><p>"maid comes, that counts." mickey scratched back of his neck.</p><p>"only three times a week. plus she's here to clean up the house, not your ass mickey." ian rebutted.<br/>mickey sighed, he didn't know what to say, who he gonna call, he never called anyone when he got sick.<br/>he always take cares of himself.</p><p>" so who you want to call?" ian asked calmly.</p><p>"there's no one to call, alright?" mickey blurted out.</p><p>" a friend, family?" ian could see how mickey shrink with the question.</p><p>"no friends, and mandy is not here anymore, so..." mickey breathed heavily</p><p>"mandy your sister right?" ian pointed to the picture at the night stand. a picture of mickey and mandy and yevgeny on the beach,<br/>mickey's nose and cheek was red from the sunburn, mandy had a big hat and yevgeny in her arms.</p><p>"yeah, we took this one last year. for yevgeny's birthday." mickey took the frame and rubbed his hand on it.</p><p>" she's beautiful." ian whispered.</p><p>"yeah, she's indeed." he said and put the picture where it was.</p><p>"so literally there's no one to call?" ian asked again.</p><p>" jesus you want me to write it down and sign it for you ?" mickey widen his eyed and spatted.</p><p>"you're so feisty." ian frowned.</p><p>"don't make me then." mickey rebutted.</p><p>"that's kinda cute tho." ian winked him.</p><p>" don't flirt with me." mickey sighed but he felt a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>" we'll see about it, but now here's the deal, first i have to check few things with them, but i know we can arrange it so you wouldn't<br/>be alone." ian said and put his hands in his jeans pocket.</p><p>" them? we?, who do you talkin about " mickey was in confusion. </p><p>" my siblings." ian retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>" lip?" he asked.</p><p>" no, not him, you probably want him full time at work when you're not there. others, you forgot how extended we are. " ian informed <br/>with a smile.</p><p>" not a bad idea actually, should i pay their earned to you or them?" </p><p>"it's free." he shrugged.</p><p>" then why would they do that?" mickey said and waved his hand.</p><p>" they owed me, and i'm irresistible too." </p><p>" no no, look...." mickey paused.</p><p>" no i'm not irresistible ?" ian teased him.</p><p>" look if they're gonna be here i should pay them." mickey closed his eyes from frustration.</p><p>" they're not going to be here as you salaried, see them as you friends, and that's final, i'm going to call them."<br/>he said and turned to the door.</p><p>mickey moved his head toward door and spatted " but they're not my friends freckles."</p><p>"then make friends with them." he said and closed the door behind him.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>ian's schedule for taking care of mickey works out perfect. tuesday for fiona, wendsday for carl, then debbie and liam in order.<br/>weekend was his turn, mickey insisted on him to take his two days off, mickey told him that he's getting better and he can be with himself.<br/>tho mickey wasn't complete honest about it, the pain gets better but still needed ian to have his company. he wasn't sure that<br/>if it's pain killers side effects or his personal feelings but one night he dreamed of ian, in his dream they were kissing,<br/>mickey gave his whole body to ian's presence, and when mickey wrapped his hands around ian he just woke up.<br/>"people always do weird things in their dreams, right? there's no question to that." he said and slept again, but even in his dream he felt warm.</p><p>saturday was calm and steady.<br/>they watch a movie together and have lunch, after a bath for yevgeny ian takes him to his friend's house.<br/>yev had a play-day with him, and he would stay the night for a sleepover.</p><p>ian and mickey had their dinner, then mickey suggested they took a six pack of beers to his bedroom and talk like every other day.<br/>mickey leaned against headboard and laid his leg, ian sat on mattress front him, he put a pillow under mickey's ankle.<br/>they talked about random stuff and most of that was ian telling stories bout his rebellious time in highschool.</p><p>"can't believe you done that?" mickey laughed.</p><p>"yeah i did, well hard part of that was not stealing it, but running from lip, that was tough." ian informed and took a sip from his drink.</p><p>"you stole his identity what did you expected?" mickey chuckled.</p><p>"we had a nasty fight tho, but he get along with it and finally left me alone." ian shrugged.</p><p>"bet he kicked your ass, huh?" mickey asked and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"nah, i'm stronger, but i just want to fly with that plane, that's all." </p><p>"no shit, you serious?" mickey almost split his drink.</p><p>"yeah, but i failed, they caught me after a while." </p><p>"how you getaway with it?"</p><p>"well my mother and i have bipolar disease, so i played guilty by insanity and they leave me be." he said and took another drink.<br/>mickey knew about ian's illness, he told him the very first day when they talked in mickey's office about the job.<br/>he knew he took meds in morning with his breakfast and most of the night. when mickey think about it, he understand that he knew<br/>a lot of things about ian, and that feels good, to knowing someone so well, and fully trust him.</p><p>"now i want to ask you something" ian said.</p><p>"what?" mickey retorted.</p><p>"is mandy the only person who knows you're gay?" </p><p>"yeah, she and sam are the only ones."</p><p>"oh, so you must be close to him." ian pressed his lips together, he was envious.</p><p>"not really, no. he just saw me when i was in a gay club trying to get laid and there he knew, but not close, he just knew about me."<br/>mickey assured him.</p><p>"your cleaning lady need to know that too. she can't take her eyes off you." ian raised his eyebrows like he finally said what<br/>he was sure of for past month.</p><p>"no way, she never done that." mickey frowned in disbelieves.</p><p>"then how would you explain that she knows when to barge in your room when you're naked and changing?" ian draw a line with his finger<br/>on the mattress.</p><p>"bad timing!" mickey rebutted.</p><p>"yeah right, then she waits for you in living room to apologize that she didn't knew you were changing, every single time." <br/>ian huffed a laugh and shook his head.</p><p>"even if what you say is true jokes on her, i'm not that much attractive that she wanna plan up a thing." mickey took the last sip of his beer.</p><p>" you're too beautiful for this world mickey." ian informed him and smiled at him.</p><p>"you're a dick! teasing me like that when i'm in pain" mickey laughed and pointed to his leg but he felt his neck burned with words ian just said.<br/>ian wants to say he means what he said, but he didn't.<br/>their eyes locked for a moment but mickey felt anxious so he said the first thing that comes to his mind.<br/>" i think i had enough beers, need to sleep." </p><p>" yeah sure." ian reluctantly moved on mattress to stand up.</p><p>mickey felt like an idiot, why he keeps blowing up his opportunity with him, he new he's a loner but he felt great around ian, why he can't <br/>just accept it? that he's into him and needs to feel him.</p><p>"hey would you bring me my book? i think i left it on sofa." mickey said.</p><p>"yeah right away." ian made his way to living room but he didn't find his book. he checked the library but still nothing, after ten minutes <br/>he found it on dining table.</p><p>"on the sofa my ass! why you repelled me, huh?" he growled at the book's cover.<br/>"fuck..." he muttered and went to mickey's room.</p><p>he opened the door but he found mickey laying on his side and asleep.<br/>"hey, mickey..." he whispered in case if he's sleep. but mickey didn't answer.</p><p>ian put the book on nightstand, he leaned on bed and pulled the blanket to mickey's shoulder, but he didn't move. instead of leaving he laid <br/>there, his face was five inches apart from mickey's. <br/>he just starred at him, in silence, he needs to go but he couldn't, he tried to reach him, he slowly brings his finger close to<br/>mickey's cheek and gently touches him, mickey was warm and snug. </p><p>the fuck he was doing?, mickey cleared up himself that he don't like ian that way.</p><p>ian pulled back, he turned his head and tried to make no sound as he moved on bed, when a sudden gesture he felt on his arm made him freeze.<br/>he looked back and saw mickey's hand wrapping around his arm.<br/>he looked at mickey's eyes and shivered.</p><p>"Don't leave,...." mickey whispered.</p><p>ian breathed out, was he dreaming?</p><p>he leans in, he tried to catch mickey's lip but he stopped when their lips were one inch apart,<br/>their noses touching each others, ian starred for one more second when mickey moved his head forward <br/>and their lips smashing together.<br/>it was soft at the moment, but gets more tense every second, ian put his hand on mickey's neck and pulled him closer,<br/>mickey moved his body and laid on top of him, put his hands in ian's hair and tugged it, ian moaned with that and involuntarily pulled back<br/>and looked at him.</p><p>"you sure about it milkovich?" ian caressed his cheeks, their breathes mixed with each other.</p><p>" damn straight gallagher." mickey smiled and nuzzled his nose to ian's.</p><p>ian smiled and pulled mickey close again, kissed him soft and holds him tight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>